


Mark me, Bard.

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Axii - consensual, Biting, Coming Untouched, Explicit Consent, Fluffy Smut, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), M/M, No actual sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, but in this house we spell it cum lmao, jaskier has fangs, lots and lots of consent, puncturing the skin with teeth, talk of licking blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: After being stung by an unknown plant, Jaskier develops some side effects. He develops fangs which Geralt finds unbelievably attractive. Geralt asks Jaskier to put them to good use.-----Part of the Explicit consent monster/magic series on my tumblr
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Mark me, Bard.

Jaskier was panting and writhing on the bed, holding his face, while Geralt ran about frantically trying to get towels and water. He had been stung by some sort of plant on their travels two days ago and the pain hadn’t left. Thankfully, with the help of a healer, they were able to conclude that there may be some side effects but nothing deadly. Although, the words did nothing to help the pain.

“Ger... Geralt... please... I need... I need...”

“Shhhh, I know Jask, you’re doing so well.”

Geralt finally sat beside him, washing his face with cool water.

“It hurts...”

“Let me see.”

Jaskier scrunched his face up, worried about the touch.

Geralt placed his hand gently on Jaskier’s cheek, turning his face slightly. He could feel something hard at the top of his cheekbone, nothing massive, just a small lump. He lifted Jaskier’s lip with his finger to have a look at his gums. They looked slightly swollen. 

“Hold still, just a second okay?”

Jaskier nodded, he trusted Geralt.

Geralt pressed down slightly on the bard's gum, and a razor-sharp fang started to protrude. Jaskier rolled his eyes back as that seemed to relieve the pain for the first time in days.

“GODS GERALT DO THAT AGAIN.”

Geralt’s jaw dropped, stunned into silence and stillness, looking at the fangs in Jaskier’s mouth. They started to move back into a space above his teeth, and he could see Jaskier’s face starting to scrunch up again.

“G- Geralt...”

Geralt snapped out of his trance after hearing Jaskier whimper again. He put his two index fingers into Jaskier’s mouth, pressing down to let the fangs come out.

“Jask... I... You...”

Geralt breathed out, not knowing how to start the sentence. 

“Jaskier, you have fangs...”

Jaskier silently stuttered, bringing his hands to his mouth and poking around instantly. He jumped up from the bed to ogle himself in the mirror. He couldn’t let the fangs go back in all the way or it hurt, it was a relief when they were out. He stared at himself in awe.

“This... This is insane... Like it’s weird, but I have to say it’s more of a relief to know the pain has stopped.”

Geralt joined him next to the mirror.

“Can you move them? Can you make them come out without touching them?”

“I don’t know.”

He made a series of faces into the mirror. He stared to flare his nostrils and there seemed to be some movement with the same muscle set.

A few weeks went past before Jaskier could fully move them without help from his fingers. He could bring them out on their own for a couple of seconds before it started to hurt his face. Enough to joke hiss at Geralt when he was in a grump with him, which Geralt secretly thought was super cute. 

Geralt was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Jaskier to get dressed. A common occurrence. 

“Hurry up, Jask. You knew hours ago when we were leaving, you always leave it ‘til the last minute.”

Jaskier came through from the bathroom, with a shirt and no trousers on, drying his hair with a towel. He got on behind him, wrapping his arms round Geralt’s shoulders.

“Oh shush, quit your moaning. I’ll be ready soon.”

Jaskier leaned into his neck, bearing his fangs and very lightly bit him on the neck. 

“Mmmph”

Geralt accidentally let out an almost comedically loud moan before covering his mouth like a cartoon character.

“Well... That’s new.”

Geralt turned his head, sharply, both blushing and growling at the same time.

“Don’t get mad at me, I’m not judging.”

Jaskier laughed, making Geralt squirm. He gathered Geralt’s hair up in his hand, moving it out of the way of his neck, then whispered to him.

“Do you like them, Geralt?”

Geralt rolled his head back, making eye contact with him, his eyes saying more than words could.

“You do, don’t you? My, my... Dear Witcher, you do surprise me.”

Jaskier licked up Geralt’s neck before letting his teeth lightly scratch at his skin. Geralt pulled Jaskier onto his lap so that he was straddling him, pulling him close to kiss him instantly. Both of them making obscene noises, too much for just kissing. Jaskier leaned back, moving his still damp hair out of his face.

“Please, tell me, tell me what you want.”

This was Jaskier’s favourite game. It did two things, 1) he knew exactly what Geralt wanted, and knew what he was comfortable with, 2) listening to Geralt’s deep voice, asking for what he needed, it sent him to places in his head that was better than any touch could be.

Geralt looked up at him, his lips glistening and wide. He rolled them back onto the bed so that Geralt was on top of him, Jaskier immediately spreading his legs and wrapping them around the witcher’s waist. Geralt punctuated his words with neck kisses.

“I want you to claim me. I want you to sink your teeth into my neck until it draws blood, then lick it clean. I want you to mark me like you’re a little jealous whore.”

Jaskier pushed his hips up to get as much contact as possible, pressing his clothed cock up against Geralt’s.

“Please, please... I am... I’m your jealous whore... I don’t want anyone else to look at you.”

Jaskier looked up through his eyelashes, his eyelids flickering with lust.

They both stayed wrapped up in each other, carried away with the words, before Jaskier pulled back.

“Geralt... This is incredible, and I want this more than anything. But I don’t think I can... I can push them out, but it hurts my muscles if I keep them out too long. I think it would be painful if I tried to actually use them. I really, really want to do this, more than anything, but I think it might take a few months...”

Geralt sat up, pulling Jaskier up with him. 

“There... there could be an option, but I need to know you’re okay with it and I’d want to discuss it first.”

Jaskier looked intrigued. 

“Oh?”

“Well... you know when you got your leg caught in that trap a while back? And we used axii to make it feel better, just until we got you to a healer?”

“Oh.”

Geralt could feel Jaskier’s heart start to race. 

“Well, I could use a little bit of axii, not too strong, just strong enough that your muscles will feel more relaxed, and a bit, floaty I suppose. You’ll be able to safe word at any time, and you’ll know what’s going on.”

Jaskier’s eyes were wide with lust.

“Yes, absolutely, let’s do it, yes.”

“Okay, before we start. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to, how does this sound? I’ll cast the sign, and we’ll test it to see if it works, see if you can move your fangs any easier, then, I want you to use your safe word, red, and I’ll stop casting, just to make sure you can do it. Okay?”

“Yes, I understand.”

Jaskier nodded, he always made himself clear when Geralt asked him things like this. It was important to both of them.

Geralt moved his fingers in front of Jaskier’s eyes, lightly casting axii. They glazed over a little and his body went visibly looser.

“Can you understand me, Sweetheart?”

It took him a second before responding.

“Uhu... yes...”

He swayed, slowly blinking.

“Let me see those pretty little fangs.”

Jaskier flared his nostrils, pushing them out. They came out slower, but steadier. Like he knew how to use them. 

“How does it feel?”

“It feels... fine... like I’ve had them my whole life.”

“Good...” 

Geralt stroked Jaskier’s cheek and he leaned into it. Jaskier looked up, his breath heavy.

“Red.”

Geralt stopped casting the sign, Jaskier gulped, lifting his head quickly, then started to laugh.

“Oh ho ho ho, Geralt... my dear, dear witcher... That felt incredible...”

“Did you have enough control?”

Jaskier nodded ecstatically.

“Yes! Enough that I knew what was going on, just felt, fuzzy I suppose. It felt like you were looking after me. It was really pleasant.”

“And do you want to do it again?”

“Yes. Please. If you want to.”

Geralt nodded, smiling, cupping Jaskier’s cheek. He described exactly what he was going to do when Jaskier was under. Explaining every detail so that he would know what to expect and what was going to happen. 

“We’re not going to have sex while I do this. Not this time anyway. I just want to play about with it a bit and see how you feel, okay?”

Jaskier nodded again, excited for what was to come.

“Please, Geralt, I want this so badly. Please, take control. I want to claim you.”

Geralt bit his lip trying to contain himself. 

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

Geralt lifted his fingers and cast the sign again, watching Jaskier go weak. He pulled him onto his lap. Jaskier put his legs at either side of Geralt’s hips, staring down at him.

“There you are, I’ve got you.”

He ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair, letting him get used to the feeling for a while. Jaskier started to make little noises at the touch, before opening his mouth and letting his fangs fall into place.

“Are those for me, Sweetheart?”

Jaskier nodded, eyes half lidded. He licked his lips, then moved his tongue over each sharp tooth.

“All... for you...”

Geralt pulled him close, rocking their hips together. He nosed Jaskier’s neck, one arm round his back, one arm reaching up so that he could grasp his hair.

“Show me them, Jask, show me what you’re going to mark me with.”

Jaskier obeyed immediately, growling at him, the sharp teeth fully protruded and begging for skin contact.

“So good for me.”

Geralt ran his finger along Jaskier’s bottom lip, making Jaskier drop his Jaw. He traced over his teeth with his tongue before leaning back to look at his panting boyfriend. Jaskier was weak. He was swaying both with the sign and with his own lust. Geralt could see his bottom lip start to glisten as he accidentally started to drool.

“Are you still with me, Jask? Be good for me, tell me how you feel?”

“mmm’good, G’ralt. Really... good. I’m here... green... green... so much green I’m good.”

Geralt giggled at Jaskier’s fuzziness.

“Okay, okay.”

He leaned back, lying on the bed, letting Jaskier fall onto him. Jaskier started to nose at Geralt’s neck, before licking the spot that he was going to press into. 

“That’s it, Jask, mark it out, show me where you want it. Do you want to taste me?”

Jaskier made a muffled noise into Geralt’s neck, sucking and bruising the skin.

“Go on...”  
Geralt turned his face so that Jaskier had more access, lifting his hips to press himself up against Jaskier as he spoke. Knowing how much he was teasing him. Jaskier knew they weren’t going to have sex, which made his whines much, much worse as he pressed down to meet him. 

“You know you want it Jask... my possessive little bard, growing fangs out of total jealousy. Isn’t that right? Do it... mark your territory...”

Jaskier opened his mouth, snarling like a wild animal and pushed his fangs out as much as they would go. He bit down into Geralt’s neck, easily piercing the skin. Geralt arched his back, digging his nails into Jaskier’s, moaning his name as it pushed him over the edge. Geralt didn’t realise how much this was going to affect him. His whole body overcome with emotion and adrenaline making him cum untouched, both of them still fully clothed.

Jaskier let his fangs go back into their resting place, before kitten licking the wound. Geralt ran his hand through his hair, holding him close. After a few moments, he sat them both up, stopping the sign.

Both of them panting and staring at each other.

“That was... was...”

Geralt couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, and now everyone will know.”

Jaskier ran his finger over the marks on his neck. 

“Mine. My Witcher.”

“Yours. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: HailHailSatan  
> Prompt list: https://hailhailsatan.tumblr.com/post/634876949431468032/666-followers-prompt-list#notes  
> feel free to request something :)


End file.
